Containers with gases or liquids typically have a main valve handle to control the dispensing of these products. Accidental breakage of the valve may result in dangerous or unhealthy release of the confined products. To ameliorate this possibility a safety back up valve has been proposed which is released when an internal breakable plunger releases a normally held spring biased check valve plug. The check valve's plug release acts to close the fluid flow from the main valve.